Accidents Happen
by KyuketsukiKokoro
Summary: ZekuDemy, Two-shot, Yaoi. Zexion accidentally forgets Demyx's birthday, and asks Axel for advice... That can't end well. For ZekuDemy day !


**YOOO~! My first ZekuDemy, written for ZekuDemy day~! In this, Demyx tops [sorry, LawlietKeehl! D:] so if that ain't your cup of tea... Oops? :D Ehhneewaii, yeah. I was given five random words as prompts, but I betcha can't guess what they are~!**

**Also, I'm incredibly sorry if this seems rushed, or the characters seem OOC D:**

**Warnings - ERRR... Bad. Very bad. And Axel. XD**

**Disclaimer - NOT MINE! T_T**

**R&R, kiddies~! :D**

* * *

><p>"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"<p>

Zexion groaned, rolling over and sticking his head underneath his pillow in an attempt to escape from the annoyance that was the weird beeping noise. Today was his day off, and he certainly didn't want to be woken up at some ridiculous time by that stupid _noise_.

However, instead of going away as the emo-haired Schemer had hoped, it instead got louder, and continued to increase in volume until it ripped the fluffy duvet off his body.

…. Wait, what?

Blearily, Number Six rolled back over, blinking a little in an attempt to clear his vision, until he focused on a certain blond, who was grinning his head off, and a certain scarred individual, who was smirking like he'd just witnessed some sort of... Who only knew what.

Scowling, Zexion slowly sat up, grabbing his reading glasses from the bedside table and shoving them on, before picking up a particularly heavy looking textbook and holding it up threateningly.

"You two have three seconds to get out of my room," he muttered, voice monotonous. Usually, that wouldn't be anything new, but from the way he arched his visible eyebrow just a little, they could tell he meant business. Or at least, Xigbar could. Demyx just leapt at the slate haired male, glomping him and refusing to get off, even as Zexion beat him around the head with his book.

Xigbar stayed for a short while, sniggering to himself, before wandering off somewhere, probably to polish his guns or something. At roughly the same time, the mulleted boy released his superior, grinning widely.

"Guess what day it is~!"

Zexion sighed, not really feeling like playing any of the Melodious Nocturne's ridiculous games so early. Or, he assumed it was early. But still.

"Tuesday," he deadpanned, receiving a pout from the blond. "No, Demyx. I'm not going to guess. So why don't you just leave me alone so I can get breakfast?"

The blond immediately burst into loud – fake – tears, dropping to the floor and wrapping his arms tightly around Zexion's left leg. And no matter how fake the tears might have been, they definitely did the trick.

"Alright, alright! I'll play along. What day is it?" he asked, holding up his hands to protect his ears if the need arose. Knowing Demyx, it could happen. No matter how 'cool' the blond claimed to be, and acted around the others, he always seemed to become stupidly childish without Axel and Roxas around.

Sure enough, the sitarist squealed loudly and leapt up, grinning widely at the shorter male, who had winced at the loud noise.

"It's my birthday~!"

Zexion blinked, before shaking his head. "No it isn't. Because if it was, I would've bought you a present," he pointed out, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame his bedhead. Sighing, the blond dropped back to his knees, pawing at the Schemer's leg like a pathetic little... Something cute and small. The slate haired male, however, just gave him a gentle kick, stomping out of the room and down the hallway. He made it quite far before Demyx caught up with him..

"Zexy, I'm serious...! It's my birthday... The 6th of September. I wouldn't lie to you..!" he proclaimed loudly, choosing to ignore the many, many times he actually had. Zexion's eyes widened – not at the blatant lie – as he realised that he was, for maybe the first time in a very long time, possibly wrong. And that he hadn't got Demyx a birthday present.

"... Don't be ridiculous."

So, as any good genius would, he rejected the idea that he could have done soemthing so ridiculous.

But of course, that didn't really satisfy the younger male, who pouted sadly and hit his superior in the arm, before stalking off, pulling his Skullcandy headphones over his ears from where they'd been hanging around his neck.

Zexion sighed, fingers returning to his hair, tugging through it in a rather agitated fashion. So, not only had he failed to buy Demyx a gift, he had also upset him on his birthday. Well, this was all going brilliantly. Huffing a little, he stomped off towards the kitchens, planning on finding himself some breakfast and coffee so that he could properly wake up and think of the best way to make it up to the blond.

Frowning – not pouting – the Schemer headed into the kitchen, wincing as he noticed Roxas and Axel getting particularly... friendly.

"Break it up, this is a public area," he snapped, slightly surprising the redhead, but making the blond jump a mile, turn bright pink and shove the fire wielder halfway across the room. The Flurry of Dancing Flames scowled, rubbing his chest where Number Thirteen had practically punched him and flicking a few spikes back into place.

Roxas sighed a little, slowly returning to his usual colour and jumping down from the counter he'd been seated on. Zexion made a mental note to disinfect the worktop; it really was unsanitary to prepare food where people had put their behinds.

Pushing the thought out of his mind for a short while, he went to the fridge, grabbing a small pot of yoghurt and a spoon and sitting himself down at the small table. There was a moment's silence, while the Schemer pulled the lid off his breakfast, Roxas sorted out his hair and messy clothes, and Axel continued to glare at the superior organisation member.

"... So... Forgot Demyx's birthday, huh?" Axel was the first to break the silence, one stubby eyebrow raised as he let his death glare drop a little, lips twisting up at the corners. "It's obvious. You look even more emo than usual," he added, as if that made the observation any less cruel.

Roxas sighed and shook his head at the fire wielder, while Zexion stared at his yoghurt, knowing he'd definitely regret looking at Axel at this point. He just needed a moment to calm down from the emo crack.

Slowly, Zexion stood up, tossing his yoghurt pot into the bin and tapping his spoon on the counter. He was so horribly offbeat – even to his own tune – that Demyx probably would've had a heart attack or ssomething. ...Not that they had hearts, of course.

Huffing a little, Zexion turned towards the two other Nobodies, his forehead creased slightly as he thought hard for a moment. "... What should I do?" he mumbled after a long, long pause, wondering why he was asking Axel, of all people, for help. It was probably just a waste of breath and time.

Axel paused for a moment, before grinning widely and beckoning the Schemer over.

* * *

><p>Demyx sighed to himself, stretching out his arms to try and relieve the ache that holding his sitar for such a long time had created. It really was just like Xemnas to send him on a mission on his birthday! Stupid Mansex...<p>

Grumbling to himself, the Melodious Nocturne banged his way into his room, flicking on the lights before flopping onto the chair he had in the corner so that he could take off his boots, struggling for a while with the long leather before he finally managed to get them off, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

There was a long pause, and then – very suddenly – he let out an incredibly un-manly scream, flailing a little as he noticed the small body on his bed. After a moment, he edged closer the thing, a girl, maybe, from the clothing, jumping a bit as it/he/she moved a little, obviously having been woken up by Demyx's... Yell.

The blond suddenly froze, eyes almost popping out of their sockets as the pale lump slowly sat up. He blinked, looking completely confused as Zexion yawned, his kitten ears slightly skewed on his head from sleeping in a strange position, white, lacy camisole riding up a little to display...

Demyx felt that his head might've just exploded, hand clapping over his mouth, only to find his nose spouting blood. Cursing, he quickly grabbed a handful of tissues and tipped his head back a little, trying to act like he wasn't making a complete idiot out of himself.

Zexion finally seemed to have caught up with the situation, blushing bright red, suddenly thinking that Axel's planw as probably the worst he could possibly have thought up, and why the hell had he agreed to do this anyway?

The Schemer went to try and escape, but Demyx quickly stopped him, glad that his nosebleed had stopped for the time being, quickly pushing the slate haired male back onto the bed.

"W-well... What... Zex... I don't get it," he admitted, frowning a little, while Zexion himself scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I forgot your birthday, so... This is to make up for it...?" he murmured, the sentence coming out as something closer to a question than a statement, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "But these pants are really riding up..." he grumbled, trying to keep his voice down, while Demyx was quite literally drooling.

Slowly, the Nocturne leant over the smaller male, hand planting itself firmly on Zexion's thigh, making him cut off another annoyed mutter halfway through, eyes – or at the very least, his visible eye – darting down towards where their skin was touching, feeling his pale skin lighting up with a soft blush.

Moving as if the air was jelly or something, their lips slowly met, the room seeming to rise by several degrees from just the chaste contact. Demyx drew back for a moment, eyes searching Zexion's face for a moment, and apparently liking what he found there, because he quickly pushed closer to the Schemer, kiss no longer as innocent as it had been, tongues meeting, one with a surprising eagerness, the other slightly shy, taking a while to really warm to the contact.

Zexion kept trying to shift back, not entirely sure what to expect, all logical thoughts blown straight out the window, while Demyx seemed reluctant to let the shorter male escape, one arm winding tightly around his waist, while he buried the fingers of his other hand into the soft spikes at the back of the Schemer's head.

After a while of struggling to get breath through his nose, Zexion finally managed to escape from the kiss, whimpering a little as Demyx moved his lips down to his neck, nipping and kissing gently, leaving small red marks that faded quickly, reluctant to do anything that might hurt and spook his superior.

The taller male quickly took the lead, understanding his body's reacts far better than the practically – before tonight – asexual scientist, his hands starting to wander, making Zexion gasp a little, squirming and pushing at Demyx's chest, biting his lip worriedly.

"W-wait a moment... Demyx... Ahn, D-demyx! Please..." he groaned, doing his best to hold his tongue, but finding it oddly difficult. Something in the air was making it so easy to just... Let go.

Jumping a little as Number Nine groped him, he continued to try and push him away, finding it almost impossible to do – Demyx had an odd amount of strength, and didn't seem to even notice as the Schemer tried to get him to slow down.

"D-Dem... O-oh... Do that again...!"


End file.
